Juste un souvenir
by dormagedream
Summary: Arthur est malade, Merlin est à ses côté, comme toujours. Petite histoire d'amitié. Pas de drame pour une fois. Mignonerie. (Problème technique réglé)


C'était un souvenir que Merlin chérissait. Un souvenir qui venait le réconforter les soirs de doutes. Quand il ne parvenait plus à savoir s'il était à sa place à Camelot et auprès du prince. Quand les toutes petites voix qu'il gardait silencieuses au fond de lui se remettaient à chuchoter qu'il devait partir. Il se cramponnait à ce souvenir. A d'autres aussi, mais celui-ci avait une place particulière dans son cœur. Celui-ci n'était pas teinté de guerre et de courage. Celui-ci était tendre.

Cela arrivait rarement qu'Arthur tombe malade, du moins assez malade que pour devoir garder le lit durant plusieurs jours. Il acceptait mal cet état de faiblesse. Sans mentir, il était l'homme le plus résistant que Merlin ai jamais rencontré. Mais cet automne, la grippe n'avait épargné personne. Merlin avait lui-même été obligé de rester tranquille durant deux jours.

« C'est de ta faute si je suis malade. » l'avait accusé Arthur quand il avait repris son service pour découvrir le prince tremblant sur la chaise de son bureau.

« Je n'y suis pour rien si vous êtes une petite nature, votre altesse. »

Arthur avait souris. Merlin lui avait manqué pendant deux jours. Même malade, il était content de le retrouver.

« Vous devriez vous allonger, proposa Merlin.

\- Impossible, ce soir nous recevons le conte Arlock. Je dois être présent, au moins au dîner. C'est un homme très susceptible, mon père ne permettra pas la moindre incivilité.

\- Mais...

\- C'est comme ça Merlin, coupa Arthur.

Le jeune sorcier savait qu'il n'arriverait jamais à le forcer à se reposer. Pourtant, il pouvait voir apparaître sous ses yeux des cernes violacées de plus en plus profondes. Il tremblait. Il était sans doute brûlant de fièvre.

Merlin quitta la pièce. Il allait lui préparer un tonic. Une potion qui rendrait le repas de ce soir un peu plus supportable.

Effectivement, la fièvre d'Arthur baissa un peu après avoir bu le breuvage, non sans avoir fait une grimace de dégoût.

Alors que le plat principal avait enfin disparu de la table, Uther appela les danseurs et les musiciens. Merlin pouvait voir les premiers signes de fatigue chez Arthur. Sa tête semblait plus lourde et il pliait sans cesse sa serviette dans l'espoir de rester concentrer sur la situation. Il glissa doucement derrière le prince et lui murmura qu'il était temps de prendre congé.

« Je vais bien », rétorqua Arthur.

\- Vous n'allez pas tarder à vous endormir sur votre chaise, sir. Comment pensez-vous que le conte Arlock réagira quand il verra votre tête heurter la table ?

\- Il nous faut attendre la première danse.

\- Cela ne sert à rien Arthur, répondit Merlin avec un rictus, je ne sais pas danser.

Uther, qui avait entendu une partie de la discussion, se pencha vers le conte et ensuite vers son fils.

« Remonte dans tes appartements, je ne peux me permettre d'attraper ta maladie. Je t'ai excusé auprès du conte. Va te reposer. »

Arthur se leva et vacilla un instant. Merlin posa une main sur son bras et Arthur pu saluer le banquet et enfin se retirer.

Arrivés dans sa chambre, la fièvre avait repris le dessus sur le corps du prince. Il semblait soudain en pleine forme, comme ivre de fatigue.

« Tu ne sais pas danser ? » S'écria-t-il alors que Merlin rangeait ses chaussures.

\- Non. Je n'en ai jamais eu besoin. Personne ne m'a appris.

\- Mais, mais c'est intolérable. Arthur se releva d'un bond et se posta au milieu de la pièce, bras ouverts.

\- Que faites-vous Arthur ?

\- Je t'apprends à danser.

\- Je ne pense pas, non. Vous avez de la fièvre, vous êtes en plein délire. Vous feriez bien d'aller vous coucher avant de tomber.

Arthur ne bougea pas d'un pouce. A la place, il regarda Merlin droit dans les yeux et découvrit toutes ses dents, dans un sourire radieux.

« S'il te plaît ? »

Le jeune homme sentit son cœur fondre. Il aimait bien quand Arthur était ivre, d'alcool la plupart du temps. Il était moins sur ses gardes, il offrait plus à voir que la façade du futur roi de Camelot. Il devenait alors un jeune garçon comme les autres, qui aimait rire et s'amuser. Il était attendrissant, debout au milieu de la pièce, malade comme un chien, les yeux pétillants de malice.

« Très bien » répondit Merlin.

Il rejoint Arthur.

\- Splendide. Alors. Tout d'abord...

Merlin verrouilla la porte de la chambre discrètement pour ne pas être surpris par qui que ce soit.

\- ... tu mets ta main ici, dit Arthur en indiquant sa taille.

\- Vous voulez dire que c'est moi qui guide?

\- Je ne vais pas t'apprendre la partie féminine Merlin, tu es un garçon à ce que je sache. Allez viens.

Et Merlin avait appris à danser. Avec amusement, il avait avancé et reculé ses pieds, ils avaient même tournoyer plusieurs fois. Le prince était un très bon danseur et Merlin apprenait vite, en l'espace de quelques minutes, il avait déjà intégré plusieurs pas de base et était capable de faire tourner Arthur sur lui-même. Lors de la dernière figure, Arthur avait trébuché sur le tapis et tout deux étaient tombés à terre. Il avait éclaté de rire. Un rire sincère, amplifié par la fièvre, mais un rire qui venait du fond du cœur. Alors que Merlin se relevait, les gloussements se transformèrent en toux. Le prince dû prendre quelques instants pour parvenir à contrôler sa respiration, entre rires et étouffements.

« Assez dansez, il est temps de dormir », annonça Merlin en lui tendant la main.

\- C'est de ta faute, répondit Arthur en attrapant son bras.

\- C'est vous qui vouliez danser.

\- Oui, mais c'est toi qui m'a refilé cette saleté.

\- Vous auriez-dû me donner congé pendant que j'étais contagieux. Au lieu de vous plaindre.

Merlin retourna Arthur sans ménagement et le guida jusqu'à son lit.

\- Et qui se serait occupé de moi alors ?

\- Je vous déteste...

\- Tu ne peux pas me détester Merlin, rétorqua Arthur en s'allongeant.

\- Ah, oui ? Et pourquoi. Parce que vous être Arthur Pendragon, futur roi de Camelot ?

\- Non. Parce que tu es mon meilleur ami. Si mon unique ami me déteste, je suis complètement seul.

Merlin fut pris au dépourvu. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il bredouilla quelques mots mais Arthur avait déjà sombré dans le sommeil. Alors il tira la couverture à ses épaules et alla éteindre les bougies. Il prit une chaise et s'installa près du lit. Il allait rester là, juste un peu, pour être sûr... qu'il ne se sente pas seul...

Fin

 _Merci de me lire._

 _Dis moi ce que tu en as pensé, pleaaaaase :-)_


End file.
